yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lie-in
is a Rank E Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The level that's required to make Lie-in evolve into Lie-in Heart inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, it was originally set at ; with Yo-kai Watch Blasters, it was Lv. 30. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, it was Lv. 36, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, it's set at Lv. 35. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Cameo Yo-kai Biology He's a little white lion cub with yellow eyebrows to match the inside of his ears. He has a big pale pink nose, cheeks, and he looks like he's crying with his eyes always shut. He has pale, ice blue hair that frames his face with solid white highlight on the end. At his neck's ice blue fur to match the little flame on the end of his tail. He wears a pale tan outfit with a burnt-orange sash, dark blue pants to match his wristbands, and yellow sandals. His sword's in a metallic-red sheath. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Lie-in can be befriended in a quest in Mt. Middleton. (Bony Spirits only) He can also be found in the Tucked Away Lot in Blossom Heights, or freed from the Crank-a-kai machine with a Red Coin in the past. Yo-kai Watch 3 Lie-in can be found in the Jumbo Slider or in normal Mt. Wildwood with the E rank watch Game Data This Yo-kai can equip 2 items. Evolution Yo-kai Watch 2 (ENG) Yo-kai Watch 2 (JPN) Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Fusion Base Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |20|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The power of a lion awakes in the Inspirited Yo-kai. STR goes up.}} }}|16x5||All enemies|Serves up a serious beating to his foes with his bare hands.|-|All enemies}} ||-||Receives more experience points.}} Blasters (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Gem Quotes * Befriended: "You're strong. Won't you become my friend?" * Loafing: "Hmph." * Being traded: "I'd be happy to fight by your side! Uh... right after this nap." * Receiving food (favorite): "Delicious!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's all right." * Receiving food (disliked): "Oh, blech! Gross!" Etymology *"Lie-in" is a pun on lion ''and "lie in" (a colloquial term for intentional oversleeping). *"Shishimaru" combines ''shishi (獅子, "lion") with maru (丸), a suffix typical of boy/sword names. *"Dormileón" is a pun on "Dormilón" (sleepyhead) and "León" (lion). *"Leonidös" is a portmanteau of Leonidas and dösen ''(snoozing). Trivia *Lie-in resembles the main protagonist of ''Kaiketsu Lion-Maru, a tokusatsu show in the 1970's featuring a samurai with a white-furred lion head. In other languages fr:Roupilion es:Dormileón de:Leonidös Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai